Various weapons, particularly rifles, are used for different purposes. The selection of a weapon is influenced, for example, by the game animal to be shot and the hunting conditions. Weapons are also used in competitions, such as so-called practical shooting. Particularly sighting devices, such as sniperscopes, exist for various purposes. Thus, when shooting different game animals, one person often has several weapons, which have different sighting devices for different game animals. Sniperscopes, in particular, are expensive and susceptible to damage, such as dents, during storage and transportation. The alignment of sighting devices relative to the weapon may also change. In this case, the accuracy of the weapon deteriorates after the sighting device has been installed.
Today, a so-called Picatinny™ rail, the official name of which is MIL-STD-1913, is often used for mounting accessories to a weapon. Accessories include sniperscopes, tactical lights and laser aiming devices. Torches, additional handles and grips, front legs, bayonets and red dot sights can also be mounted as accessories. The length of the rails is selected as needed and they are mounted to the different parts of the frame of the weapon, such as to the sides or under the barrel. For example, a sniperscope usually includes two supports both equipped with a bracket. Each bracket is fastened to the rail with a locking piece included in the bracket.
The support can be a part of the accessory. The bracket included in the support is slid onto the rail from either end. Alternatively, the bracket is placed directly around the rail with the locking piece in the released state. After the setup, the locking pieces of the bracket are tightened in place as firmly as possible using bolts, screws or latches.
In prior art brackets, the position of the locking piece relative to the bracket is unstable. Thus, the mounting of the bracket is unreliable. Correspondingly, different mounting devices of the bracket include several different components, which makes the design of a prior art bracket complicated. In addition, the removal and mounting of the bracket is time-consuming and generally requires tools. The bracket and particularly the mounting devices also include protruding parts, which increase the risk of damage and accidents and can lead to an inadvertent release of the locking piece from the locked position. In this case, the accessory together with the bracket can detach from the weapon. Sighting devices in particular are sensitive. Thus, even a small clearance or a change in the bracket position spoils the accuracy of the weapon.